


A czasu coraz mniej...

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Falling In Love, First Time, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Jeden pocałunek, drugi,trzeci. A pomiędzy nimi ani chwili przerwy.– Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz tego żałować, Alexandrze – szepcze Magnus, gładząc Aleca po policzku.





	A czasu coraz mniej...

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Running Out of Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5178632/chapters/24238734) by [katikat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat)
> 
> Okej, ta notka miała wyglądać zupełnie, ZUPEŁNIE inaczej. Planowałam ją jednak w maju, a od tego czasu wiele się zdążyło zmienić. BARDZO WIELE. Podejrzewam, że mój umysł nigdy do końca nie przejdzie do porządku dziennego z tym, co zaserwowali nam twórcy serialu. Zarówno oni, jak i cała obsada raz za razem udowadniają nam, jak bardzo w istocie im zależy. Ich zaangażowanie w produkcję oraz troska o fanów są niezmierzone <3 
> 
> Opowiadanie napisane w ramach tygodnia Maleca 2017; dzień siódmy: zagubiona scena (już nie taka zagubiona ;D). 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Jeden pocałunek, drugi, _trzeci_. A pomiędzy nimi ani chwili przerwy. Magnus idzie tyłem, Alec podąża jego śladem z zamkniętymi oczami. Obaj, obejmując się nawzajem ramionami, kierują się powoli w stronę łóżka.

Wtedy dywan postanawia wejść im w paradę. _Potykają się._ Magnus wydaje krótki okrzyk i traci równowagę. Alec natychmiast otwiera oczy, a ponieważ są spleceni w uścisku, przegrywają walkę z grawitacją razem. Ostatecznie udało im się jednak dotrzeć do łóżka, wobec czego nie lądują na twardej podłodze, lecz odbijają się od materaca, który jest na tyle gruby, by złagodzić upadek, choć sprężyny wyraźnie protestują na tak niespodziewany atak.

– No proszę, proszę, Alexandrze – mówi Magnus z nutą dramatyzmu w głosie na widok rozszerzonych oczu Aleca – nie jesteśmy jeszcze nadzy, a łóżko już znajduje się w opałach. Głębia twojej pasji wprawia mnie doprawdy w zdumienie!

Alec mruga szybko, panika znika z jego twarzy, kiedy chłopak marszczy brwi, spoglądając na Magnusa zwężonymi oczyma.

– Bawi cię to, co?

Bane uśmiecha się szeroko, nie próbując okazać skruchy choćby w najmniejszym stopniu.

– Tak – przyznaje otwarcie, następnie unosi dłoń i pociera niewielką zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami Aleca. – Bierzesz wszystko zbyt poważnie. Powinieneś się nieco rozluźnić, czerpać z życia więcej przyjemności.

– Cóż, miałem mocne postanowienie czerpania dzisiaj przyjemności. Konkretnie rzecz biorąc, właśnie teraz – wytyka Alec. – Izzy powiedziała mi, że mam skłonność do nadmiernego analizowania różnych rzeczy, co, nawiasem mówiąc, nie jest prawdą, po prostu jestem ostrożny, a to nie jest… – Alec milknie, a następnie odchrząkuje. – W każdym razie postanowiłem pójść za jej radą i dać się ponieść chwili – wzdycha, po czym zsuwa się z Bane’a, wlepiając posępnie wzrok w sufit. – Może to był błąd.

Tym razem to Magnus marszczy lekko brwi. Następnie podpiera się na łokciu i zwraca w stronę Aleca.

– Nie, to nie był błąd. To _zdecydowanie_ nie był błąd. Też tego chcę. Bardzo. Właściwie, sądzę, że byłbyś lekko _wstrząśnięty_ , gdybyś wiedział jak bardzo, ale…

Alec spogląda na niego.

– Ale co? Nie próbuję cię do niczego zmuszać. Po prostu tego nie rozumiem. Jeśli tego chcesz i ja też tego chcę, i mamy wszelkie środki oraz sposobność…

Magnus unosi brwi.

– No, no, prawdziwy z ciebie romantyk!

– …to naprawdę nie rozumiem, w czym leży problem – kończy Alec, brzmiąc na nieco sfrustrowanego. – Obiecuję, że to niczego między nami nie zmieni. Cóż, w zasadzie _zmieni_ – poprawia się natychmiast – oczywiście, ale nie w złym sensie. Jak to mówią Przyziemni? „Słowo skauta?”

– Nigdy nie byłeś skautem – replikuje Magnus.

Alec przewraca oczami.

– W porządku, więc niech Raziel będzie mi świadkiem.

Magnus krzywi się lekko.

– Proszę, nie mieszaj do tego swoich anielskich przodków, w przeciwnym razie możemy zostać usmażeni przez jego święte moce, będąc w trakcie!

– Nie wygaduj głupstw – sarka Alec.

Nim Magnus jest w stanie odpowiedzieć, Nocny Łowca wzdycha i przekręca się na bok, twarzą do niego, zgięte ramię układa pod głową. Następnie wyciąga rękę i przesuwa opuszkami palców po policzku Magnusa, jego dotyk jest delikatny i lekki jak muśnięcie pierza i czarownik drży nieznacznie pod jego wpływem.

 _– _Naprawdę_ _ cię lubię, Magnusie – mówi Alec z czułością. – _Bardzo._ I bardzo chciałbym zrobić… _to_ – wypowiada słowa, machając ręką z nadzieją, że Magnus zrozumie – z _tobą_.

Magnus chwyta dłoń Aleca i przysuwa ją sobie do ust.

– Ale czemu teraz? Czemu dziś? Skąd ten pośpiech? To właśnie chcę wiedzieć. Boję się, że… – urywa, znów krzywiąc się lekko. – Boję się, że wspominając o jeden raz za dużo o ludziach, z którymi… _byłem_ w przeszłości, sprawiłem nieopatrznie, iż zdecydowałeś się na kroki, na których podjęcie możesz nie być jeszcze do końca gotowy. Powiedziałeś, że moje związki nie odgrywają tu żadnej roli, to prawda, ale wciąż mam po części obawy, iż robisz to tylko dlatego, że, bo ja wiem, czujesz się zobowiązany albo coś w tym stylu. A w żadnym razie nie powinieneś.

Alec potrząsa głową.

– To nie tak – odpowiada, następnie kąciki jego ust podskakują nieznacznie na moment. – Chociaż byłoby miło, gdybyś nie mówił tak często o Casanovie i jemu podobnych. To może faceta wpędzić w kompleksy, wiesz?

Magnus parska.

– Możesz wierzyć mi na słowo: miał o sobie wysokie mniemanie, ale nic poza tym.

Alec unosi brwi w zaskoczeniu.

– Naprawdę? – pyta, po czym odchrząkuje szybko. – To znaczy… to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ nie dlatego tutaj jestem.

Pocierając kciukiem o kostki Aleca, Magnus pyta cicho:

– Więc czemu?

Lightwood przekręca dłoń i splata ze sobą ich palce.

– Ponieważ boję się, że z tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio dzieje, nasz czas jest ograniczony i jeśli będziemy nadal czekać, to może w ogóle nie być nam dane tego zrobić – wyznaje łagodnym głosem, spoglądając na ich złączone ze sobą dłonie. Ostatecznie Nocni Łowcy umierają młodo.

Magnus wpatruje się w niego rozszerzonymi, błyszczącymi oczami, jego usta są rozchylone. Alec ponownie odchrząkuje, unikając jego spojrzenia, ponieważ czuje się obnażony na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Bezbronny. _Podatny na zranienia._

Wtedy Magnus pochyla się, aby nakryć usta Aleca swoimi i, całując go powoli, głęboko, z uczuciem, daje mu do zrozumienia, by położył się na plecach. Następnie siada na nim okrakiem i otacza rękoma jego twarz. Kiedy się od siebie odsuwają, dłonie chłopaka spoczywają na biodrach Magnusa. Obaj patrzą sobie w oczy przez długi, długi czas.

– Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz tego żałować, Alexandrze – szepcze Magnus, gładząc Aleca po policzku.

– Obiecuję – odpowiada Alec równie cicho, próbując przelać w spojrzenie, którym obdarza Bane’a, jak najwięcej szczerości.

– Wierzę ci – mówi Magnus z uśmiechem.

Następnie obaj, kierowani niemożliwym do odparcia przyciąganiem, zbliżają się do siebie, łącząc usta w kolejnym pocałunku.


End file.
